A great deal of work has been directed to cleaning up the messiness generally inherent in dispensing liquid products from their containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,710, which issued to M. B. Lucas on Feb. 20, 1968, for example, discloses a pouring fitment which frictionally engages the outlet of a bottle and includes a retractable telescoping spout member. A similar adapter arrangement, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,145, which issued to M. lida on Nov. 3, 1981. In this latter patent, the antidrip adapter is formed by two concentric tubes integrally molded with an annular inclined guide plate connecting them.
A dripless pouring spout with a cooperating closure cap is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,700, which issued to W. E. Hidding on Mar. 14, 1978. In this patent, a pouring adapter similar to that of the described lida patent, but with the back portion of the tubular spout member open, incorporates a deformable antidrip finger and an annular inclined drip back surface to return excess liquid to the container. The cooperating closure cap member is formed with internal threads to mate with the external rib or thread of the container neck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,189, which issued to E. W. Baxter on Dec. 5, 1978, shows a pouring insert, very similar to those described in the patents of lida and Hidding, which is frictionally received and held in the neck of a dispensing bottle. In this patent, an insert cover is held in place by an annular cap whose internal threads mate with the external threads of the container.
Another dripless pouring spout comprising a pouring adapter with a closure cap is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,039, which issued to J. G. Livingstone on June 17, 1952. Livingstone describes a pouring adapter having an extended pouring spout with an open longitudinal slot on its rear surfaces, the spout being circumscribed by an inclined drainback surface which directs excess or spilled liquid back into the container. A cooperating cap for the adapter is to be frictionally or threadedly received on the upper exterior surfaces of the adapter.
Other prior work has been aimed at providing a liquid measuring device which also serves as the closure for the liquid container. U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,685, which issued to J. M. Wheaton on Nov. 24, 1936, discloses a closure with an integral measuring cap axially aligned therein and adapted to be applied with its open mouth extending substantially into the neck of the container bottle. The means for engagement with the container comprises an integrally formed annular flange having internal threads which mate with external threads on the bottleneck. An annular sealing ring is employed to insure a tight seal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,247, which issued to W. L. Earls on June 16, 1981, provides a closure-cup assembly having internal threads to mate with the external threads of the bottle or container. In this patent, the cup portion of the assembly is held in an inverted position encompassing and partially covering the exterior of said bottle or container when in the closed position.
A liquid container with a nondrip measuring cap is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,056, which issued to J. Heino on Sept. 14, 1982. A resilient insert telescoped in the neck of a container has a projecting annular lip is designed to scrape along the inner wall of the measuring cap closure to remove the residual liquid thereon as the cap is applied to the neck of said container. The measuring cap may be frictionally held in place, or may have internal threads on its internal surfaces adjacent its open mouth. As used herein, residual liquid is that which remains on a package surface after the liquid contacts it during the dispensing operation. This can include spillage, dripping, residue film and the like.
Despite all of the prior work done in this area, as evidenced by the above-cited patents, there remain problems of messiness and inconvenience when contained liquid product is to be dispensed into a relatively small measuring cup prior to use, especially when the measuring cup is to be replaced on the liquid container as its closure after such dispensing is completed. With prior art devices it was difficult, if not impossible, to avoid having residual liquid spread or drip onto exposed package surfaces unless the closure (and sometimes the spout) was rinsed clean after each use. Such residual liquid is unsightly, unpleasant to touch, and tends to retain dirt and dust thereon.